cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Combat engineer (Kane's Wrath)
The Steel Talons special technologies division of GDI deployed specially trained Combat Engineers instead of the regular ones in Kane's Wrath. Background Due to the extreme vulnerability of engineers in the field, GDI officials saw the need for them to be trained to handle situation involving personal defense. Therefore, the combat engineers are armed with a more powerful pistol than the standard GD45 from regular engineers and outfitted with stronger body armour. Combat engineers were first developed in response to a series of devastating losses within the GDI Corps of Engineers. Due to Nod's influence over the civilian population, engineers operating outside Blue zone perimeters were at greater risk, with the Corps losing some of its best and most talented. Despite the additional weapons training and armor, the combat engineers prefer to "let the fighters do the fighting." The Steel Talons set the standard for regular GDI engineers to carry firearms. However, because of the engineers' role as utility units, they could not be burdened with heavier weapons like assault rifles or machine guns. Therefore, it was decided that combat training would extend only to the immediate vicinity around the engineer, and armament would not be permitted to anything more than a personal defense sidearm. This eliminated the need to make a mad dash to a structure that had several eyes on it. In the years between the Second and Third Tiberium Wars, global Nod activity had dropped significantly and GDI command saw no reason to continue spending time and resources on training its engineers in personal defense, as it meant spending less time looking over blueprints or analyzing data and more at the firing range. Personal defense training was soon phased out for full-time analysis and construction training to give engineers a more productive use of their time. Even when the Third Tiberium War began with the destruction of the GDSS Philadelphia and a concerted Nod assault on GDI positions worldwide, Central Command still refused to spend the time and effort to train its engineers in personal defense. Abilities In-Game The Combat Engineer serves the same purpose as the standard Engineer, Nod Saboteur and Scrin Assimilator. However, Combat Engineers are capable of killing other engineers, meaning the Steel Talons no longer have to make a mad dash. Despite being able to gun down other utility infantry units, Combat Engineers are not frontline units, even though they are unique in that they can actually shoot at aircraft. They have the same attributes as standard Engineers, other than carrying a heavy pistol. When facing opposing infantry squads they are best garrisoned where possible as they are easily defeated by them. Quotes Created *''Combat engineer here!'' *''Hardhat with a handgun!'' *''Engineer ready for action!'' Select *''Commander?'' *''Always be prepared.'' *''Got a job for me? '' *''I've got everything I need.'' *''They gave me a gun?'' *''Awaiting assignment!'' *''Armed and ready! '' *''Where's the problem? '' Moving *''On my way!'' *''Over there, huh?'' *''I'm going! '' *''Let's go, then.'' *''I could use a lift! '' *''Heading out now! '' *''I'm on it! '' *''Okay, here I go! '' Garrisoning Structure *''Look's safe to me! '' *''I'll wait inside! '' *''Taking cover! '' Capturing Structure *''I'll take control then!'' *''Prepping control codes!'' *''It'll be ours soon!'' *''Cover my six!'' *''Get me in there! '' *''I've got this one! '' Repair Structure *''Nothing a little spit and polishing can't fix!'' *''Good as new!'' *''I can fix this up!'' *''Yeah, I can fix that!'' *''I see what the problem is!'' *''It looks funny.'' Capturing Husk *''Hey, it still good!'' *''I'll get it running again!'' *''Good as new!'' Attacking *''No fear!'' *''I have a pistol! '' *''Ch''...Charge! '' *''I'll do what I can! *''Stop or I'll shoot!'' Move to Attack *''That a good idea?'' *''If your say so!'' *''I'll try!'' Retreating *''I'll need backup!'' *''Let me get out of here!'' *''Back to base!'' When suppressed *''Under fire!'' *''I'm pinned down!'' *''Can't move!'' *''Get 'em off my back!'' Idle Animations *The Combat Engineer has some similar and shared animations to the regular engineer like checking his watch or taking a drink from his briefcase. Instead of dropping it from standing he may stretch then knock it over from a kneeling position and pick it up. *He will occasionally type on a device held inside the briefcase. *There are two animation where he will swat bugs, one where he squashes one with the briefcase and wipes it off and one where he swats the air with it in a rage and slams it on the ground. *He will sometimes pull out his pistol and imitate a confrontation with it then perform a trick to holster it. Trivia Combat Engineers bear similarities to the Harkonnen pistol-wielding engineers from Emperor: Battle for Dune Upon killing the Combat Engineer, the unit who made the kill gets the next rank, even if elites. (Only tested with Rocket militants of the Black hand.) Gallery CNCTWKW Combat Engineer.png|Idling See also *Engineer (Tiberium Wars) *Combat engineer (Red Alert 3) Category:Kane's Wrath infantry Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal